Kalei
"Kalei recovers from her fugue with a strange glow- and fragmented memories of her missing sister. She'll do anything to get Jeneviv back- anything." - From the Cast page of the Dreamkeepers website. Kalei is a resident at Sabbaton Towers who attended a private school with her sister and is a close friend of Lilith. She is one of two Dreamkeepers who shares a strange power from ancient history. Appearance Kalei has a similar appearance to her sister, Jeneviv, only her fur color is mostly blackish with purple highlights and patterns while her hair and tail-color is bright purple. As a child she wore the standard school uniform that all students had to wear. When she first appeared in the main story, she very thin purple clothing that wrapped around her neck and bust, going down her chest before splitting and wrapping around her legs several times. In an update to the cast page of the Dreamkeepers website, Kalei's design has been updated to what she may resemble following Volume 5 and onward. She is shown to wear a black tank-top with white shorts, two deck pockets hanging on from her belt, two gun holsters around her legs, white knee-pads and black stockings around her ankles. Her long hair has been cut to resemble more of a short-hair style. Personality During her childhood, Kalei was quite wild and free-spirited, mostly whenever not at school where she has to remain more calm. Even then she constantly breaks rules enough to where she can be sent out of class as punishment. She can easily be excited over things she likes, such as her idol Tinsel, despite her own age. She gets along very well with her sister and eventually warms up to having Lilith around with them after some drama that once happened at school. At the time of her introduction in the main story, her personality was subdued ever since the awakening of a strange "Power" she possesses. She would not speak or even show resistance, like when being tied up or carried off by someone like Grunn and even when seeing former friends she gives no reaction to them. It was only after unleashing a burst of energy from her did she finally return to her senses, and appears unaware of what has happened since this awakening. The cast page adds that her memories regarding her missing sister were fragmented, and while unaware that she is dead, she is willing to do anything to get her back. However, after the energy burst, in speculation it seemed that her energetic personality has changed into a more serious tone of expressions, as seen in her after Volume 4. History Prelude After being introduced a new scoring system, which involved what Hallworth called "Class Cash", Kalei tried to trick Hallworth in refreshing her on what chapter they needed to have a summary for but failed. Everyone received their assignment to take a list of items found in the mall and then try to guess the price for each one by the end of lunch. As it is a group assignment, she paired up with her sister, Jeneviv. At first they weren't letting Lilith join them but admitted they were joking and allowed her in. While Lilith helped the best she could, Kalei was disappointed that she didn't know anything past beauty products and proceeded to take off her vest. While Lilith and Jeneviv worked on the assignment, she would toss random things at Stacephanie and her friends whenever they said "totally". Hallworth approached her about it and she tried to convince her that she was improving their education performance, but on top of her breaking dress code she had her sent outside the classroom. Having fallen asleep, waiting for class to end, reunited with Jeneviv and Lilith as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch while talking about the assignment. One thing that Kalei apparently added was about boys, which reminded Lilith of what happened with Evzen but it attracted the twins' attention. As they continued talking about it they invited Evzen over to them which frightened Lilith away. He explained everything about the dare he had and Jeneviv suggested they have him write an apology letter using the back of their assignment. They passed it over through the other students, though it was intercepted by Stacephanie who ended up altering the letter so that by the time it reached Lilith, she would run out in distress. Wondering what happened, the two left Evzen to look for Lilith. Finding her back in the classroom, they were confused by how she treated them despite having read the letter. After she left the classroom the two inquired from Hallworth where she went. They learned that she was at the mall to complete the next phase of the assignment, exciting the two and they took off. Taking a chaperone with them, who Kalei named Chappy, they began their search for Lilith while she ran about all excitedly. Jeneviv read the letter and found that it was altered. Realizing it was because of Stacephanie they decide to plot revenge against her. They soon find Lilith but before they could explain what happened, Kalei noticed the possibility that Tinsel would be in the mall for her latest album release and got very excited, as would her sister. Afterwards, they explained to Lilith what had really happened and while she believed them, she still felt sad that this was what everyone else thought of her. As a way to try and make it up to her, they try complimenting her and saying they would get back at Stacephanie for her. While Kalei fooled around with various fashion-wear, Jeneviv offered get back at Stacephanie for her. Lilith told her they shouldn't and if they cared for her they'd just get the assignment done, which they would do by going around the mall and even having some fun trying on things. Breaking away from Lilith for a moment, they stopped by Stacephanie after she and her friends arrived at the mall to warn her that they know what she did and they would be plotting revenge against her. However it turned out to be a form of psychological revenge as they don't pursue her any further and she would just suffer from paranoia. Lilith finds them soon after and Kalei finds the arcade area, dragging Chappy inside. In-Between At some point before the events of volume 1, she and Jeneviv would be captured by Nabonidus to be used for whatever ritual he had planned. However instead, Jeneviv would end up being sacrificed by Scuttler to bring back Void, while Kalei would end up escaping through unknown means. Volume 3 Chapters 7 - 9 Kalei is shown for the first time in the main story right at the end of the chapter; having earlier been taken by Grunn due to her strange power and tied up to a pole while he slept. Mace, Whip and Bast discover her while trying to figure out what Grunn was doing in connection to recent events and had no reaction to them, even after Grunn found them and tried to capture them. After Grunn succeeded in tying down the boys together, he carried her over his shoulder and proceeded to descend down a trap door despite the objections by Mace. He demanded to know what he was going to do with her and Grunn replied that he wasn't allowed to say. Eventually Kalei was taken to Troika Headquarters, just sitting on the ground with a rope around her hands with Grunn standing their confused in a heavy hangover. Viriathus started scolding him for having brought her in such an unusual manner before cutting the rope he was holding. Viriathus tried to start a conversation with her but she remained silent. That night, Bill tried to get her to talk, asking what happened while assuring her safety. Viriathus commented though that no place is really safe since the Nightmare are planning to swallow all of Anduruna. Volume 4 Chapters 11 & 12 During a meeting regarding Operation Guillotine, Kalei released a massive burst of energy from her body, causing everyone in the vicinity to react and activate their Powers. Afterwards she regained consciousness and wondered where she was and what had happened. Later, after Igrath rescued Mace and his friends, as well as Viriathus, Karo and Rumour, she was surprised to see Lilith being there. For a short while they would be seen together, likely talking about what was going on since their last meeting. Equipment Dual-Pistols: In her updated character page, Kalei is shown to be wielding two pistol-like Springers, similar in design to Tia's. Power and Abilities Spiritual Force: Kalei has what was thought to be an unusual Power as hers seems to constantly remain active; leaving her with a light-pinkish glow around her body and without any sort of emotion or will to speak. Even after unleashing a massive burst of energy from her body, the aura would remain but allowed her consciousness to return. Tia described it as not being a Power based off the ancient history provided by Nainso. It was enough for her though to be taken into Troika even before this revelation. Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Females Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters